


24 Leben später - Prolog

by Pixierain1283



Series: 24 Leben später [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixierain1283/pseuds/Pixierain1283
Summary: Niemand:Absolut niemand:Ich: Hab ich da gerade Catradora Adventskalender gehört? *creative muscle flexing*
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: 24 Leben später [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557844
Kudos: 4





	24 Leben später - Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Wer wäre schon verrückt genug, innerhalb eines Monats 24 kurze Geschichten zu seinem Lieblingsfandom zu schreiben?
> 
> Ich. Eindeutig. Aber ein kurzer Rückblick, wie ich überhaupt darauf gekommen bin:
> 
> Anfang diesen Jahres habe ich einen wunderbaren Menschen kennengelernt. Sie ist mein Herz und meine Muse. Ihr allein ist es zu verdanken, dass ich die Feder nicht schon längst wieder an den Nagel gehängt habe. Sie hört mir zu, wenn ich bei meiner Geschichte feststecke und berät mich, wirft Blickwinkel auf, die ich vorher noch nicht gesehen habe und inspiriert mich täglich aufs Neue. Was wäre also ein besseres Weihnachtsgeschenk als 24 kleine Kurzgeschichten, die ich nur für sie geschrieben habe?
> 
> Hier also die Spielregeln:  
> Ich werde versuchen, jeden Tag eine Geschichte zu posten. Damit das Ganze auch einen Rahmen hat, habe ich mit dem liebevollen Brecheisen sowohl einen Prolog als auch einen Epilog geschrieben. Da jede Geschichte für sich steht, werde ich auch jede Geschichte einzeln posten. Außerdem halte ich mir damit die Möglichkeit offen, einige der Geschichten fotzusetzen, falls Interesse besteht. Was nicht heißt, dass ich das auch schaffe *lach*
> 
> Nun aber genug Gelaber, Bühne frei, Vorhang auf. Lasset das Posten beginnen!

“Und deshalb war das einfach nur gaybaiting!”, führte Adora ihre Argumentation zu ende. Catra rieb sich den Nasenansatz zwischen den Augen. Was hatte sie sich da nur eingebrockt. Es war ein kleiner Nebenkommentar gewesen, den sie bei ihrer Freundin hatte fallen lassen. Jetzt saß sie auf der Couch, die Popcornschüssel auf dem Schoß und durfte sich einen halbstündigen Vortrag zur Serie ‘Sherlock’ anhören. 

“Ja. Was auch immer, du Nerd.”, gab sie Adora widerwillig recht. Und sei es nur um die Diskussion zu beenden. Ihren wöchentlichen Filmabend konnten die Beiden auch besser verbringen. Adora lachte schnaubend auf. “Sagt die Person, die auf einen alljährlichen Herr der Ringe Filmmarathon besteht.” Catras Körperspannung kehrte zurück und sie hielt warnend einen Finger in Adoras Gesicht. “Nichts gegen Herr der Ringe, du Gryffindor.” Spielerisch legte Adora ihre Hand um Catras Finger. “Aus dem Mund eines Slytherins klingt das schon fast wie eine Beleidigung.” antwortete sie keck, bevor sie Catra die Zunge rausstreckte. Catra verdrehte nur die Augen, befreite ihren Finger und schnappte sich die Fernbedienung zum Fire TV Stick. “Was gucken wir heute?” Gedankenverloren blies sich Adora ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. “‘Remember your Name’ ist seit kurzem bei Netflix, wie wäre das?”, schlug sie vor. “Wenn du meinst.”, antwortete Catra und wählte den Titel aus.


End file.
